


Их тюрьма внутри их, и потому они в тюрьме

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Caring, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Loss, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: — Вы сидите здесь, как трус. В ваших силах помочь тысячам, а вы прячетесь в пыльной заброшенной Башне и жалеете себя, пока люди нуждаются в помощи!— Думаешь, я не нуждался в помощи? — Тони резко оборачивается и подходит на шаг ближе к разъярённому Паучку. — Я ничего не жалел для мира, я никогда ничего не просил взамен. Кроме одного-единственного раза.AU, в котором Тони отшельник, Стив убийца, а Питер просто Питер.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Помощник чародея

**Author's Note:**

> о боже, это что, сюжет??.......
> 
> о боже, это что, джен???............
> 
> оос стоит, потому что Тони сломан и отстранён от всего мира. события опираются на канон, но отчасти. время действия после первых Мстителей. а вообще всё, что надо знать - есть в тексте.
> 
> пусть названия вас не отпугивают, это переделанные наименования серии книг, которая меня вдохновляла. не воспринимайте названий глав буквально, никаких чародеев тут не будет, просто не могу удержаться от оммажа.

— Ну ладно, Питер, давай, ты сможешь, — бормочет сам себе парень и натягивает маску.

Он выглядывает из переулка, задирая голову вверх, рассматривая Башню Старка во всём её великолепии.

— Давай, Паркер, вошли и вышли, приключение на двадцать минут.

Он выдыхает и натягивает маску на всё лицо, выбегая из тени, перемахивает через двухметровый забор и пересекает пустую парковку без преград. Потрескавшийся асфальт слишком давно не тронут, вокруг знаменитого здания мертвецки пусто, когда-то ухоженные газоны заполнены опавшими листьями и мусором, который на пустую территорию заносит вездесущий ветер.

— Карен, запускай, — тихо командует парень, ждёт несколько секунд для верности и цепляется за грязное, годами не полированное стекло.

— Камеры обезврежены, маршрут внутрь построен, — рапортует ИИ, выводя на экран, куда Питеру нужно идти. У парня нет повода сомневаться в её указаниях.

— Да уж, Пятница, это не обычный руфер, — тем временем фыркает мужчина где-то глубоко в стенах заброшенной Башни. — Пробей мне его, детка.

— Минутку босс, — незамедлительно отвечает его верная помощница. — Хотите вывести боевой дрон?

— Подожди, детка, пока рано, — отмахивается Старк, просматривая найденную информацию. Парень, наивная душа, надел маску в ближайшем переулке и засветил лицо. — А наш взломщик не осторожен, Ница.

— Смею заметить в его оправдание, сэр, что он, как и все остальные люди в мире, понятия не имеет, что вы прибываете здесь, тем более, он не допускает, что вы создали мощнейшую систему дополненной реальности, способную следить буквально за всем.

— Ты защищаешь его или льстишь мне, детка? — усмехается мужчина. За годы отшельничества он достаточно поработал над ИИ, поэтому теперь разговоры с бездушной машиной доставляют ему одно удовольствие.

— Я совмещаю, мистер Старк, — спокойно отвечает Пятница, а затем её беспечный тон меняется на яркие вспышки и надрывное: — Проникновение в Башню.

Тони смотрит на трансляцию с камеры и хмурится. Парень явно непрост, нашёл уязвимое место и выбил стекло.

— Он достал планы Башни, детка? Откуда он знает про слабые места?

— В его костюме обнаружен примитивный Искусственный Интеллект. Желаете прогуляться в костюме? — учтиво спрашивает она, выводя на экран новые данные — теперь про программу, нашедшую прореху в его неприступной Башне.

— Нет, не хочу — хмурится мужчина, вздрагивая от мысли оказаться в тесном костюме. То, что раньше ощущалось как спасительная скорлупа, сейчас кажется каменным мешком без доступа кислорода. — Отправь парочку костюмов и притащи его сюда. Подключись к этой Карен, покопайся в её мозгах. И кофе сделай, дорогуша.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — немедленно откликается Пятница. Тони слышит, как гудят репульсоры и два костюма вылетают к парню, который застыл среди одного из конференц-залов и пытается связаться со своей напарницей.

— Карен значит, — Тони открывает код, быстро просматривая его. Дубина привозит большой стакан с кофе на подносе. — Спасибо, брат. А парень-то не так прост. Работает на Щ.И.Т.

— У меня нет подобных данных, сэр, — возражает Пятница. — В их базе никакого Питера Паркера.

— Пробей Человека-Паука. Возможно, парень бережёт свою личность в секрете. Эта Карен написана по тому же шаблону, что и ты, дорогая, это не совпадение. Когда-то я передавал что-то подобное Нику Фьюри.

Мужчина делает большой глоток кофе и рассматривает фото улыбающегося мальчишки, взятое явно из школьного альбома.

— Ник Фьюри теперь любит помладше? — фыркает мужчина, проглядывая профайл. Вчитываясь в информацию о семье, он хмурится и крепко сжимает зубы. — И как же тебя затащили в этот гадюшник, ребёнок?

Тем временем Питер безуспешно пытается вывернуться из крепких железных рук. Но костюмы скрутили его, подняли в воздух и теперь тащат сквозь пустые заброшенные этажи, наполненные сыростью и пылью. Тут однозначно не ступала нога человека так долго, что страшно было подумать. Пустые столы, опрокинутые стулья и валяющаяся плёнка, которая раньше покрывала мебель, навевали тоску. Вечер пробирается в огромные окна, бросая мрачные тени на всё вокруг, делая заброшенные офисы «Старк индастриз» ужасно зловещими.

Паркер обмякает, сдаваясь на волю судьбы и удачи, через десять этажей подобного путешествия. Выкрученные руки сводит от попыток сопротивления, и Питер решает повременить. Он думает, куда тащат его костюмы. Когда они по его подсчётам поднимаются к самым верхним этажам, где когда-то находился пентхаус самого Тони Старка, Питер серьёзно опасается, что его просто скинут с крыши одного из высочайших небоскрёбов Нью-Йорка. Если шутеры не выведены из строя, всё не так страшно, главное действовать быстро.

Но к его удивлению парень видит не звёздное небо. Свет в конце пыльного коридора оказывается обычным чудом электричеством. Парень жмурит чувствительные глаза и наклоняет голову, пытаясь быстрее привыкнуть к яркому свету.

— Кто это пожаловал к нам на огонёк? — слышится громкое из центра ярко-освещённой комнаты. Паркер вздёргивает голову и не замечает рези в глазах, потому что этот голос он слышал сотни раз. Раньше тот был искривлён динамиками и микрофонами, но всё равно оставался узнаваемым. Если слух Питера не обманывает, а он не обманывает, то посреди комнаты действительно стоит Тони Старк во всём своём великолепии. В прошлом гений, супергерой, завидный жених всея Америки, миллиардер и прочее. Сейчас — уже как несколько лет исчезнувший человек, которого обвиняли в массе преступлений и искали по всему земному шару. — Ты знаешь, что маленьким Паучкам нельзя забредать туда, где их легко могут прихлопнуть?

— Мистер Старк? — парень пищит. Он наконец привыкает к свету и смотрит на мужчину перед собой во все глаза. Да, это действительно Тони Старк. Только выглядит он совсем иначе — его бородка неопрятная, будто бы он брился сам (хотя о чем он, скорее всего, так и было), болезненно острый подбородок, осунувшееся лицо, тени под глазами. Мужчина словно иссох от горя и порядочно постарел. — Вы здесь?

Мужчина, будто не ожидает такого ответа, замирает на секунду, сбитый с толку, но затем собирается — Питер понимает это по напускной усмешке, которую сто раз до этого видел по телику, — фыркает.

— И ты это у меня спрашиваешь, малец? Конечно, я здесь, у себя дома. А вот ты почему здесь, вот это главный вопрос.

— О, — парень осекается и смотрит во все глаза, смотрит, словно на призрака. Старк от этого складывает руки на груди, пытаясь укрыться. Он так давно отвык от пронзительных взглядов на себе, что не может выдержать одного мальчишку. А раньше ведь выдерживал натиск сотни журналистов, — да, я здесь. У меня есть дело. Хорошо, что вы нашлись, это даже лучше, — он видит, как мужчина вздёргивает брови и вздыхает. — Вы должны помочь. Нам нужна любая помощь. Я надеялся, что смогу добраться до вашего Железного легиона. Ну, знаете, подобная армия нам бы не помешала, ваши костюмы вон какие сильные, даже меня скрутили!

— Стой, — Старк перебивает его и резко отворачивается. Он делает вид, что скользит взглядом по бегущим строчкам, но на самом деле вцепляется в стол и заставляет себя сделать вдох. Тони довольно много разговаривал, в конце концов, у него была Пятница, саркастичная засранка, но этот парень был слишком шумным и быстрым. От этого контраста у Старка ноги подгибались от беспомощности, — не так быстро.

— Извините, Мэй говорит, что я слишком много тараторю, и я знаю, что это правда. Извините. Я не хотел.

Тони случайно сшибает свою кружку на пол, она тут же разбивается и перебивает мальца, который наконец затыкается и смотрит немного встревожено. Старк пытается не упасть прямо перед пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой от того, что тот слишком болтлив, а Тони — какая незадача — не говорил с живыми людьми уже больше года.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает парень, улавливая, что что-то не так.

— Да, — Старк слышит, как его голос позорно хрипит, он пытается отвлечься, вспомнить имя парня, а затем расправить плечи и не выглядеть перед ним, как задыхающийся сопляк. — Да, Питер.

Он вцепляется в мальчишеское имя на голограмме. Затем взгляд скользит ниже, к только что услышанному имени. Мэй, тётушка парня. Ох и сложно ей наверное было справляться с этим парнем. Настоящий пулемёт. Но он не знает ничего и явно щебечет от удивления, а Тони знает всё, он следит за каждым, он держит всё под контролем.

— Так тебя прислал Фьюри? — спрашивает мужчина. Его плечи немного расплавляются и он чувствует, что готов выдержать несносную болтовню. Это никак на него не повлияет. Он избавится от этого парня и продолжит своё безоблачное существование.

— Нет, — бойко отвечает Питер, но что-то в его тоне меняется. — Подождите, вы не знаете?

— Чего не знаю? — сглатывает мужчина и наконец поворачивается. На его лице уверенность и усталость припаяны, будто это единственные эмоции, способные его затронуть. Тони властным жестом подзывает Дубину. Робот тут же начинает сметать разбросанные вокруг осколки. Он чувствует удовлетворение, когда Питер следит за этим широко открытыми глазами. Недоумение мальчишки ощущается безопасно, ведь Старк тут хозяин положения, напротив него скрученный по рукам мальчишка, а не наоборот.

— О, — парень вспоминает, о чём они, и хмурится, — Фьюри убили год назад. Все думают, что это вы.

Чёрт. Вот этого Старк не знал. Но это не выбило почву из-под ног, он сам ограничил любую информацию об одноглазом уроде и его крысиной организации.

— Странно, я не знал, — задумчиво отвечает мужчина, но одёргивает себя. В этом он покопается позже, сейчас у него есть проблема поважнее, одетая в чёрный тонкий костюм. Тони пробегает взглядом и отмечает, что в плечах он мал. Халтурщики, совсем ничего без него не могут. — Но это не моё дело. Лучше скажи, зачем ты здесь?

— За помощью, — отвечает Питер, как само собой разумеющееся.

— Нет, пацан, ты не понял, — вздыхает Старк, — я вышел из игры. Пять лет как. Думаю, ты слышал, весь мир слышал. Так что ты делаешь в моей Башне и почему рассчитываешь на то, что я полезу в ваши игры?

— Мистер Роуди сказал мне, что…

— О, так без мишки-Роуди не обошлось, — фыркает Тони. — И что же он тебе сказал?

— Что из Башни можно запрограммировать Железный легион и отправить его в Европу на задержание Роджерса.

От одной фамилии у мужчины руки сжимаются в кулаки. Старк рвано выдыхает и останавливает лопочущего мальчишку быстрым движением руки.

— Нет, — отрезает он. — Мои костюмы не будут в этом участвовать. Я тоже. Вы просчитались, малец. А теперь вали отсюда, и если скажешь кому-то, что здесь видел, то Железный легион придёт за тобой, — отрезает мужчина и отворачивается. Костюмы подчиняются его мысленной команде и выволакивают мальчишку прочь.

— Я не боюсь вас, — вскрикивает парень удивленно и пытается вырваться. Питер явно не ожидал, что их разговор закончится так быстро. — Кто-то ворвался в квартиру и чуть не убил Мэй. Я должен помочь Щ.И.Т.у и защитить её.

— Щ.И.Т. — сборище крыс. Они себя защитить не могут, пацан, — фыркает мужчина, не оборачиваясь. Он закрывает досье этого Питера и откладывает его на личный сервер. Ничего интересного, но лучше сохранить.

— Вы из-за мисс Поттс злитесь, да? — парень оказывается бойким, вырывается, не даёт выставить его прочь. — Потому что Щ.И.Т. не спас её?

Костюмы замирают. Паркер рвётся, чтобы вернуться, но железная хватка не поддаётся, поэтому он поворачивается через плечо и вцепляется взглядом в замершего мужчину. Старк на секунду выглядит ещё более старым и измученным, но он быстро отмирает и смотрит Паркеру прямо в глаза. Наверное, впервые, с начала разговора.

— Думаешь, что поговоришь со мной по душам о… ней, и я побегу с тобой спасать чёртов мир? — колко спрашивает мужчина и его ладони встречаются с железным столом, заставляя Питера вздрогнуть от громкого звука. — Я отошёл от дел, пацан, пять лет как отошёл, но вы всё не оставите меня в покое. Я не буду охотиться на Роджерса, не побегу мстить за Фьюри. Он заслужил. Ты знал, что он виноват в её смерти? Старый мудак хотел разыграть её жизнь, словно это шахматы, а не реальность. И проиграл. Думаю, что Стив убрал его, я даже благодарен.

— Я думал, что мистер Роджерс убил мисс Поттс, — Старк поднимает тяжёлый взгляд, смотрит в белый глазницы и фыркает. Он прикусывает язык и берёт себя в руки. Чёрт, он не должен поддаваться эмоциям, не при каком-то несовершеннолетнем пацане.

— Тебя не касается, малец, — отрезает мужчина. — Вот тебе мой совет — хватай тётушку и беги от этого гадюшника подальше. Целее будешь.

— Произошло уже три теракта, мистер Старк, — упирается парень. Он наконец разжимает хватку костюмов, даже не догадываясь, что это Тони его отпустил. — Сотни погибших.

— Я знаю, — он жмёт плечами и складывает руки на груди, принимая устойчивую позицию. — Я смотрю новости.

— Правда? — парень, что уверенным шагом спешил к нему, вдруг замирает. Тони гадает, действительно он так растерян подобным заявлением. — Я думал… а вы знаете? — Старку чудится беспомощность в слабом голосе.

— Да, парень, я знаю всё, включая то, что ты ел на завтрак, — фыркает мужчина. Он чувствует себя правильно. Он чувствует себя уверенно. Его не удивишь. Он отошёл от дел, но всё ещё держит всё под контролем, в отличие от глупого мальчишки.

— И вы… просто следите за всем, что происходит? — Питер будто сдувается, слабеет. Он останавливается в метре от мужчины, и Тони видит, как его руки подрагивают.

— Да, парень, я же об этом и сказал, — он закатывает глаза. Из-за маски не видно эмоций Паучка, поэтому Старк может только нарисовать удивление в своей фантазии. — Знаешь, у меня есть передовые технологии, и я могу узнать что-то раньше, чем это закончат планировать…

— Они чуть не взорвали школу! — Тони замирает и несколько раз неверяще моргает, когда звонкий юношеский вскрик прерывает его. — Мою школу. Люди умирают каждый день, а вы просто наблюдаете за этим, хотя можете помочь всему миру, не пошевелив и пальцем? — о, под маской точно не удивление, под маской чистая злость.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, малец, иди домой, — отмахивается мужчина и отворачивается. От парня пышет юношеским максимализмом и глупостью. Тони цинично вспоминает слова Фьюри — теперь уже мёртвого урода — «Всех не спасёшь, Старк, всех не спасёшь».

— Я всё детство хотел быть, как вы, — выплёвывает Питер, отчего-то не оставляя его. Тони вспоминает себя, когда был подростком, и не обращает на горячие речи никакого внимания.

— Вряд ли тебе это по карману, парень, — фыркает мужчина, — иди домой, к тёте, — Старк осекается. Он вспоминает, что пацан сказал про тётю недавно. Выглядит так, будто он цинично бьёт по больному, но это не так, просто пришлось к слову, он ведь видел, что Мэй Паркер — его последний опекун.

— Вы сидите здесь, как трус, — не остаётся в долгу парень. Он глубоко дышит, будто под маской — слёзы. Старк не хочет проверять. — В ваших силах помочь стольким людям, а вы прячетесь в пыльной заброшенной Башне и жалеете себя, пока люди нуждаются в вашей помощи.

— Думаешь, я не нуждался в помощи? — Тони резко оборачивается и подходит на шаг, ближе к разъярённому парню. — Я ничего не жалел для мира, я никогда ничего не просил взамен. Кроме одного-единственного раза, — горько цедит он сквозь зубы. Парень сжимается и отступает на полшага. Тони глубоко вдыхает и заставляет себя расслабиться хоть немного.

— Ты можешь носится в своём костюме, спасать всех вокруг, и мир примет это как должное. О чём я, тебя уже сейчас называют преступником, пацан! — Питер глубоко вдыхает, готовый спорить, но Старк затыкает его одним жестом. — Конечно, ты можешь быть добрым самаритянином, как я в своё время — твоё право. Я попробовал, мне не понравилось. Ясно?

Паркер сдувается. Тони не видит его лица, но видит, как опускаются мальчишеские плечи. На секунду ему совестно, но лишь на секунду. Старк расправляет плечи и отворачивается. Он слышит, как Питер выскальзывает из его мастерской, и наконец выдыхает. Чужое присутствие, оказывается, неплохо давило.

— Пятница, он ушёл?

— Да, мистер Старк. Я скопировала всю информацию, также установила слежку. Что примечательно, в костюме есть несколько ступеней безопасности, но все они взломаны, — старая-добрая Пятница кажется в сотни раз лучшей собеседницей, чем наглый болтливый мальчишка.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает мужчина, улыбаясь голосу своей давней подруги.

— Если мистер Паркер получит серьёзные повреждения или покинет границы штата, мистер Роудс узнает об этом. Точнее уже не узнает, потому что протоколы взломаны.

Тони замирает. Он взмахивает рукой и смотрит в улыбающееся лицо. Парню всего пятнадцать, а он уже влез по самые яйца.

— Восстанови, — командует он, — только чтобы оповещение приходило мне. Мишка-Роуди пусть лучше продолжает управлять компанией.

Старк острит и с чистой душой откладывает дело мальца. Он особо не беспокоится, не питает никаких чувств к парню. Просто однажды Тони Старк уже выпустил ситуацию из-под контроля, и теперь пытается следить абсолютно за всем.


	2. Дроны, Роджерс и сорванная маска

— Оставьте бомбу, мистер преступник! — вскрикивает парень и уворачивается от очереди пуль. Питер оглядывается на мужчину за своей спиной, но ничего не обнаруживает. То есть действительно ничего — преступник безоружен, но выстрелы продолжают сыпаться из ниоткуда.

— Карен, что за дерьмо? — хрипит парень, избегая пуль, — откуда палит?

— Предположительно дрон, — отвечает ИИ, показывая положение невидимого стрелка, — не могу проследить его перемещения. Тебе лучше уйти, Питер.

— Мистер Роуди? — Питер подключается к общему каналу связи. — Могу ли я?..

— Ещё десять минут, Питер, — коротко отвечает мужчина и обрывает связь. Паркер вяжет одного из парней паутиной, когда дрон объявляется снова — он совсем бесшумный, если бы не чутьё, парня бы прошило очередью.

— Карен, кто может делать эти штуки? — он связывает ещё одного парня паутиной и подскакивает к потолку, пытаясь укрыться от стрельбы. Чутьё жужжит в голове, не помогая сосредоточиться.

— Всего несколько компаний выпускают подобное оружие, — отчитывается ИИ. Питер чувствует укол в затылке и падает вниз как раз вовремя. Пуля почти жалит руку, но он быстр и гибок. — Учитывая регион, скорость и полное отсутствие на моих радарах, я бы предположила, что это «Старк индастриз».

Питер еле заставляет себя не вскрикнуть от удивления. Он ползёт вверх по стене. Хочется сбежать на крышу, но он должен наблюдать, чтобы пути отхода были чистыми и чтобы никто из бандитов не вызвал подмогу. Поэтому парень постоянно двигается, пытаясь не дать дрону застать его врасплох.

— Ты уверена, Карен? — шипит парень. Он вспоминает встречу с мистером Старком и сжимает зубы. Вспоминает, как компания, которой сейчас управлял отнюдь не Старк, представила дроны, но они были не вооружены и позиционировались, как подмога в разведке, а также способ наблюдения в труднодоступных местах.

— Да, Питер. Я не могу обманывать тебя, ты же помнишь?

— Да, помню, — выдыхает парень. Слишком много Старка становится в его жизни в последнее время. Питер прерывает разговор, потому что чутьё врубается на полную, и он наконец слышит тихое гудение современного двигателя в метре от себя. Паркер прикрывает глаза, продолжает спуск, а затем отталкивается от стены и сшибает дрон. Слышатся выстрелы, но он буквально седлает машину, поэтому не попадает в радиус обстрела. Пальцы впиваются в железные бока, сминая крепкий металл. Дрон боевой, но натиска Паучка долго не выдерживает, падает на землю, теряет свою невидимость. Пули чуть не задевают одного из связанных преступников, но парню плевать. Он сглатывает и смотрит на сияющую надпись на боку дрона.

Когда мистер Роудс в компании Соколиного глаза выходит из здания, Питер уже не может вести себя с ними как раньше. Он загружается в джет, летит до базы, а оттуда сбегает прямо в костюме, наскоро бросив, что всё в порядке.

Питер не знает, что делать. Понятия не имеет, кому ему теперь доверять. Джеймс Роудс уже четыре года к ряду управляет «Старк индастриз». Он вояка, он жизнь готов отдать за свою работу, не может же он быть предателем, не может же он использовать компанию мистера Старка, чтобы производить оружие?

Ноги сами приводят его к Башне. Парень неделю назад обещал себе, что не вернётся туда больше никогда, но теперь взбирается к тому самому выбитому окну, словно впервые. Теперь костюмы не встречают, поэтому он спешит по лестнице сам, перескакивает по несколько ступенек, желает рассказать.

С тех пор, как Фьюри умер, Щ.И.Т. еле держался кучи, Питер со своими проблемами не нужен был никому, поэтому сейчас он спешил наверх, чтобы снять хотя бы часть тяжёлых дум со своих плеч. Мистер Старк должен думать о том, производит ли его компания оружие, а не Питер Паркер. У него тётушка в больнице и голова квадратная от смеси школы, больницы и супергеройства.

На верхнем этаже Питер дважды сворачивает не туда, но наконец находит нужный коридор, видит знакомый яркий свет и замирает. Не потому что устаёт или боится, а потому что слышит два мужских голоса. И оба ему знакомы с самого детства.

За четверть часа до этого Тони Старк трёт переносицу и вздыхает. Он убеждает себя, что пацан никак не влияет на его решения, он всего лишь хочет держать ситуацию под контролем — ничего личного.

— Стив Роджерс прибыл, — рапортует Пятница. Тони сжимает зубы и выдыхает. Он так не хочет видеть его, но слова пацана раз за разом всплывают в голове. Если тот прав, и за терактами стоит Стив, то значит, что Кэп нарушил их соглашение, а за это Старк может пробить его грудь без сомнений.

Все пять минут, пока Стив добирается наверх, Тони в основном пытается подготовить себя. Последний год он не говорил ни с кем, а сейчас вторая встреча за неделю.

— Тони, — мужчина слышит, как двери лифта тихо разъезжаются. Он поворачивается. Роджерс стоит в шаге от лифта, будто бы готов отступить в любую секунду. Старк сжимает зубы от одного вида старого друга, — ты хотел меня видеть?

— Соскучился, — саркастично ухмыляется Тони. Это совсем не как с Питером — Роджерс держится насторожено, почти не говорит и вызывает одним видом море агрессии.

— Давай к делу, Старк, — выдыхает мужчина и встречает его взгляд, не дрогнув. Тони почти фыркает. Что бы сам Стив Роджерс боялся — не может такого быть. Он даже угрызений свести не испытывает, хотя должен бы, по сути.

— Сложно живётся, Кэп? — не сдерживается от колкости мужчина. — Ловят, ищут, как твоего дружка когда-то, да?

— Значит, это твоих рук дело? — хмурится Роджерс и подступает на шаг. — Мы договаривались, Старк, забыл?

— Остатки Щ.И.Т.а решили, что ты стоишь за терактами, — прерывает мужчина и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Мы договаривались помнишь? Что ты больше и мухи не обидишь, старый друг.

Роджерс замирает, перестаёт выглядеть таким грозным, сдувается.

— Это не я, Тони, — качает головой мужчина. — Я ни при чём. Ты же знаешь… мне жаль, что…

— Да, я помню. — фыркает мужчина. — Ты очень сожалеешь, что всё так вышло. Пеппер мне это не вернёт, — цедит он, пригвоздив мужчину к месту одним взглядом. Хочется плюнуть на всё и продырявить Роджерсу грудь. Он не знает, почему сдержался и не сделал этого сразу. Может потому, что Стив был так же убит, или из-за записей телефонных разговоров, из которых было ясно, что Кэп такая же жертва, как и он, Старк.

Стив смотрит исподлобья. Тони ненавидит сожаление в его глазах.

— Я залёг на дно, Тони, работаю, никого не трогаю. Мне не нужны деньги или влияние. Мне просто нужен был он…

У Стива в голосе такая горечь, которую Старк нередко слышит от себя. Только вот жалостью проникнуться к Кэпу не получается, поэтому он только фыркает и решает сказать что-то поострее да поязвительнее. Но не получается. Потому что тёмный силуэт вдруг выпрыгивает из тени и со всех своих паучьих сил толкает Стива в грудь. Стоит отдать должное Питеру, Роджерс даже пошатнулся.

— Пацан? — ошарашено восклицает мужчина, наблюдая, как парень в неудобном чёрном костюме замирает перед Старком, закрывает его собой и становится в боевую позу, — что ты делаешь?

— Что он тут делает? — шипит Питер и делает выпад. Стив отвечает тем же, он перехватывает мальчишескую руку, которой Паркер пытался выбить ему несколько зубов, и швыряет в один из столов, снося им кучу инструментов. Паркер пыхтит от боли, но явно собирается продолжить бой.

— Стив, — Тони даже не замечает, как летит в самую гущу драки, останавливая Кэпа от нового выпада, — мы закончили. Уходи. Пацан со мной.

Мужчина бы не остановился, но он спотыкается о грозный взгляд Старк, и Питер видит, как плечи Стива отчего-то расслабляются, он не перечит мистеру Старку и отворачивается.

— Приятно было встретиться, Тони, — кивает быстро Кэп и отходит. Паркер пытается кинуться за ним, пытается выбить всю дурь из этого парня, пытается отомстить за тётю Мэй и за мистера Старка, но рука в железной перчатке сжимает его плечо и не даёт сдвинуться.

Питер на секунду отвлекается, когда видит, что лифт рабочий, а он, как идиот, поднимался пешком. Стив уезжает, исчезает так же быстро, как появился. У Паркера перед глазами пелена — он не может оставить всё так, не может отпустить этого человека.

— Карен, свяжись с мистером Роудсом, — просит он, пытаясь сбросить крепкую хватку. — Пустите же, мистер Старк!

— Пятница, связь, — холодно обрывает мужчина и не убирает руки.

— Звонок заблокирован, — рапортует ИИ. Питер моргает в недоумении несколько раз, а затем смотрит на Тони с удивлением, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

— Так вы с ним заодно? — кипятится Паркер и делает ещё одну лихорадочную попытку вырваться.

— Пацан, успокойся, — пытается встряхнуть его мужчина, урезонить дрожащего от злости супергероя. Но его попытки обрываются, Питер бьёт его в лицо, яростно пытаясь вырваться. Старк должен был среагировать, но парень ближе, чем он привык, поэтому Тони пропускает удар. Но только первый. Вторая перчатка появляется в доли секунды. Он скручивает руки дёргающегося парня и скрепляет их вместе, когда наночастицы стекают с его руки, образовывая наручники. — Успокойся, я сказал!

Голос у Старка наполненный злостью, парня будто обухом по голове. Он замирает, перестаёт дёргаться и яростно смотрит на мужчину.

— Как вы можете с ним… после всего… как? — бормочет парень упрямо и смотрит в пышущие яростью глаза. У Старка бровь рассечена и пламя во всей его статуре, он действительно умеет внушать страх.

— Это не он, — отрезает Тони и отходит. От него веет раздражением, он стирает кровь с лица и зло фыркает. — Ещё раз, пацан, и ты полетишь с крыши без своей паутины.

Питер не сожалеет, он упрямо сжимает губы и качает головой:

— Я знаю, что он сделал, мистер Старк. Пусть мне было всего десять, но я видел! И эти теракты тоже его рук дело. Как вы могли отпустить его? Я думал, что вы хотите отомстить, — зло выплёвывает парень, пытаясь поймать горящий карий взгляд.

— Слушай, пацан, закрой рот, а? — пылит мужчина — Ты ни черта не знаешь. Молоко на губах не обсохло рассказывать мне, что делать.

— О да, я помню, что вы всех умнее, — фыркает Питер. — Я думал, что вы просто принцесса в башне, а теперь понял, что вы преступник, каким вас и называют! — выдаёт парень и зло дёргает руками. — Уберите это!

— О разве преступники сами снимают наручники с наивных пятнадцатилетних мальчиков? — фыркает Старк. — Давай, гений, расскажи мне, кто я. По телевизору же правду говорят, — мужчина закатывает глаза, в пылу ссоры не замечая, что давление в груди пропало, будто Питер мог вот так влетать в его дом, бить его по лицу, а затем обвинять.

— Отлично, — хрипит парень и пытается зацепиться наручниками о стол, чтобы сломать железо. Только вот костюм Тони так просто не сломаешь, поэтому мужчина совершенно не беспокоится, насыпает в стакан лёд и наблюдает за тщетными попытками.

— Готов слушать старших или ещё поиграешься? — едко спрашивает Старк, делая первый глоток виски. Только Питер упрямо вздёргивает подбородок и зло смотрит на него.

— Значит, я уйду в них, — гордо фыркает он и правда направляется к выходу. Старк с ухмылкой смотрит на удаляющуюся спину, а затем призывает часть костюма силой мысли и видит, как Паркер волочится за наручниками с самым недовольным лицом в мире. Тони не может сдержать короткого смешка, когда следит за нахохлившимся подростком.

Мужчина вспоминает, что не помнит того момента, когда Паркер снял маску, а потом находит её на полу с разбитой линзой. Явно работа Кэпа.

— Ладно, — недовольно бурчит парень, будто делает Тони самое большое в мире одолжение. — Рассказывайте.

— Кэп не причастен к терактам, — пожимает плечами мужчина и рассматривает взъерошенные кудри и совсем ещё детское лицо, — он не трогал никого, можешь мне поверить. Я следил за этим, конечно, но засомневался, когда ты ворвался ко мне со своими возмущениями.

— У вас нет доказательств, — Питер упрямый, как сто чертей. Старк закатывает глаза. — Даже если он ни при чем сейчас, то раньше…

— Парень, — с нажимом прерывает Старк, — ты думаешь, что я сам не разберусь в своём прошлом?

— Нет, — Паркер на секунду опускает взгляд и принимает виноватый вид, — я просто думал…

— Нет, Питер, что бы ты там себе не надумал — ты не прав. У нас с Кэпом уговор. Он ещё жив, потому что придерживается его, не идёт против закона, — Тони не понимает, почему так терпелив с этим пацаном, но наблюдать за ураганом эмоций на наивном лице слишком интересно, он не может себе отказать.

— А если не он, то кто? — спрашивает Питер, до сих пор не убеждённый.

— А вот это уже правильный вопрос, — улыбается Тони. Паркер чувствует, как наручники стекают с его рук. — Подожди, а ты тут что забыл? Ты же не собираешься бегать сюда, когда тебе скучно, пацан?

Питера жалит, но он не отвечает резко. Весь запал, появившийся во время драки с Роджерсом, исчезает. Он разминает руки и горячо качает головой.

— Нет! — восклицает виновато и испуганно одновременно. — Нет, что вы, мистер Старк. Я просто… хотел сказать вам. Это глупо, я понимаю, но мне больше не к кому пойти.

— А как же мишка-Роуди? — Старку бы отмахнуться от глупых проблем пятнадцатилетки, но Паркер выглядит таким уставшим не по годам, что Тони не может выставить его прочь.

— Дело как раз в нём, — говорит парень неловко, а затем совсем тихо добавляет. — Я думаю, что мистер Роудс снова запустил производство оружия в «Старк индастриз».

Тони хочет отыскать на его лице хоть тень шутки, но этого нет. Поэтому он одним глотком опустошает стакан и с громким стуком ставит его на стол:

— Ты хотя бы однажды мне хорошую новость принесёшь, Питер Паркер?


	3. Супергерой и его мальчик

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк, мистер Старк! — слышит мужчина сквозь сон и утыкается лицом в подушку. Этот пронзительный голос звучит слишком часто в его жизни. До Питера, кроме Пятницы и жужжания Дубины, посторонних звуков почти не было. А тут гиперактивный подросток, который решил, что обязан составить компанию Тони. А Старку это и не нужно, привык обходиться без посторонних людей. Он потерял Пеппер, уволил Хэппи и отгородился от Роуди, потому что так было проще, не надо ни за кого переживать, очень удобно.

— Босс ещё спит, Питер. Мне стоит его разбудить? — Пятница, умница. Только часть про разбудить Тони не очень понравилась.

— Нет, дамочка, не нужно, — бормочет парень неловко и чем-то шуршит в мастерской. Тони вспоминает, что подругу свою Питеру так официально и не представил.

— Пятница, — мягко поправляет его ИИ. Тони продолжает дремать, усталость наваливается, он не хочет открывать глаза.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Питер, — рапортует парень. Он проходит между столами. Мастерская огромная, светлая и убранная. Ладно, она в меру завалена хламом, но по сравнению с остальным зданием, здесь храм чистоты.

— Я знаю, — мягко отвечает Пятница. — Желаешь чаю, пока ждёшь, Питер?

— Да, пожалуйста. А что ты ещё обо мне знаешь, мисс Пятница?

ИИ очень добра, полная противоположность своего творца. А ещё она почему-то не ставит никаких преград, разрешает Питеру осматриваться в мастерской и рассказывает всё, что знает о нём.

— Ты много о ком знаешь, да, Пятница? — спрашивает он, осторожно прикасаясь к шлему  
Железного человека, который валяется среди груды хлама.

— Да, Питер, мистер Старк обладает массой полезной информации, а я всего лишь сохраняю и систематизирую её.

— Это круто, — восклицает парень, подходя к главному дисплею. — А ты можешь показать мне что-то сверхсекретное? — вот на этом моменте Тони Старк решил, что пора бы проснуться, но Питер ещё об этом не знает.

— Смотря что, Питер, — поддерживает его веселье Пятница, сотни профайлов мелькают на дисплее так быстро, что парень не успевает выхватить ничего конкретного.

— Например, о мистере Роджерсе, — просит парень на пробу.

— К сожалению, нет, — ну, стоило попытаться. Пятница выводит только основную информацию, чуть ли не с Википедии. Питер меланхолично листает её и закатывает глаза.

— Могла бы не предлагать, раз не можешь, — чуть обижено язвит он и скользит взглядом по знакомым данным. Возраст. История. Создание. Военное прошлое. Настоящее. Преступления. Жертвы.

— Наташа Романова, Пеппер Поттс, около десятка полицейских, — бормочет парень и неприятный холодок пробегает по коже. В конце рубрики закреплён видеофайл и Питер кликает на него, даже не задумываясь о том, что увидит.

Эти кадры весь мир крутил почти в каждом выпуске новостей, не переставая говорить об одном и том же почти месяц. Питер посмотрел это видео лишь однажды, в десять лет, совершенно случайно. Он был ребёнком, который фанател от Железного человека, поэтому следил за каждым выпуском новостей, когда узнал, что Капитан Америка почему-то похитил невесту Старка. Никто не знал подробностей, СМИ тиражировали мутные фотографии Стива и твердили об одном и том же, но никто так и не узнал, что Кэп требовал взамен на Пеппер.

Но, что бы он не требовал, он этого не получил. Десятилетний Питер смотрел выпуск новостей, но он не хотел увидеть, как хрупкое женское тело упало с крыши небоскрёба позади репортёра.

— Пятница, стоп, — просит он охрипшим голосом. Но видео закрывается и без его указания, остановленное резким жестом руки. Парень оборачивается в кресле и встречается с суженными карими глазами.

— Копаешься в чужих вещах, пацан? — фыркает Старк и подходит ближе, складывая руки на груди.

— Мистер Старк, вы проснулись, — неловко бормочет парень и замирает на секунду. Тони нравится смущать парнишку, тогда он немногословен и меньше бьёт по расшатанным нервам. Но Питер от молчания словно заряжается, поэтому, когда он в следующий раз открывает рот, из него вылетает череда быстрых слов. — А я вам пиццу принёс из своей любимой кафешки. Это далеко отсюда, в Квинсе, и я ехал на метро, но я замотал её в полотенце, как меня учила тётя, поэтому она всё ещё тёплая.

— Питер, — прерывает Тони взмахом руки, как одного из своих роботов, — можешь не так быстро?

— О конечно, мистер Старк, извините, — он вроде как извиняется за то, что много болтает, но при этом умудряется болтать ещё интенсивнее. Парень неловкий, вскакивает на ноги, огибает Тони, чуть трижды не упав, и несётся к оставленной на столе пицце, протягивает Тони коробку с видом довольного щенка и ждёт ответных действий от мужчины.

Старк вцепляется пальцами в стол и уговаривает себя вдохнуть. Питера вокруг слишком много, пацан объективно пытается о нём заботиться, но Тони не готов. Он уже подпускал к себе прекрасных заботливых людей — и чем это закончилось? Обидой для Хэппи. Разочарованием для Роуди. Смертью для Пеппер.

— Мистер Старк? Возьмите! — уговаривает парень, будто совсем не понимает, что происходит. Будто не он тут привязывается к меланхоличному экс-супергерою, что скрывается от мира несколько лет.

— Поставь на стол, — хрипит Тони в ответ и сталкивается с участливым тёплым взглядом. Чёртова пицца упирается в запястье. — Поставь на стол, я не беру ничего из рук, Питер! — он повышает голос и отступает ещё на шаг. Пытается вдохнуть. Лёгкие скручивает. От обиды и непонимания на лице пацана — ещё хуже.

— Я… да, конечно, извините, — Паркер выглядит действительно виноватым. Он торопливо ставит коробку с пиццей на стол. — Я просто не знал, мистер Старк, я больше не…

— Замолчи! — прерывает его мужчина грубее, чем хотелось. — Помолчи хотя бы минуту! Одну чёртову минуту.

Парень гаснет, словно лампочка. Тони несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, прислушивается к себе, пытаясь оставить панику. Проходит минута молчания, пока он берёт себя в руки и глубоко вдыхает. Парень рядом шумно дышит, что навевает тревожные мысли.

— Питер? — тихо спрашивает Тони. Пацан не отвечает, его лицо расстроенное и красное то ли от обиды, то ли от смущения. Он отводит глаза и смотрит в пол.

— Извините, — тихо говорит пацан, рассматривая свои кеды. И замолкает. Не выдавливает из себя ещё с десяток слов непрерывной очередью. Просто молчит. У Старка такое чувство, что он только что растоптал святыню.

— Это ты извини, малец. Я просто не привык к кому-то рядом, понимаешь? Это немного… — он ищет подходящее слово, — пугает.

— Да. Я понимаю, извините, — отвечает Питер и продолжает подробное изучение пола.

Тони вздыхает и трёт переносицу. Ну вот, когда мальчишка болтает, ему плохо, когда виновато молчит — ещё хуже.

— Так ты… пришёл мне что-то сказать? — тушуется мужчина и отворачивается, не в силах смотреть на опущенные плечи и дрожащие руки.

— Да, — он слышит тихий шёпот из-за спины, — я достал информацию о поставках, как вы и просили, — Питер появляется в поле зрения, протягивает флэшку, а потом спохватывается, делает ещё более виноватое лицо (разве это возможно) и кладёт её на стол под рукой Тони.

— Отлично, пацан, давай посмотрим, — Старк хлопает в ладоши, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, конечно, это не помогает. — Всё прошло гладко, тебя не заметили?

— Да, мистер Старк. Я вошёл, как вы и сказали. Представляете, они так и не перекрыли ваш личный вход, хотя там жутко пыльно, и… ой, извините, я отвлёкся. Меня никто не видел, я об этом. Вот…

Тони должен был проигнорировать облегчение, которое появилось, когда парень снова начал болтать. Тем более он должен был послать нахрен вину, когда Паркер вдруг осёкся ни с того ни с сего извиняясь. Но он не смог. Питер не виноват, что был таким — шумным, солнечным, беспорядочным. При этом он умудрялся быть заботливым и очаровательным. Это Старк, старый дурак, за годы отшельничества отвык от нормального общения.

— Послушай, Питер, — он вздыхает, пытается привести мысли в порядок, — это я должен извиняться, — парень смотрит удивлённо, глубокими наивными глазами, и ждёт продолжения. — Да, то, что ты такой быстрый и разговорчивый, немного… выбивает меня из колеи. Но это не значит, что ты должен молчать из-за того, что я старый мудак…

— Вы не мудак, — прерывает его мальчишка, кусая губы.

— Парень, не усложняй себе жизнь. Давай так — ты не сдерживаешь себя, это не нужно. Но давай мне паузы, ладно? Просто я иногда не могу… дышать, — пытается объяснить он, не смотря на парня. Но ему даже головы поворачивать не надо — Паркер будто свет излучает, что от него в глазах искрит.

— Хорошо, сэр, — яростно кивает он, — я буду бдителен, чтобы у вас не случилась эта паника.

— У меня нет, паники, парень, — резко обрывает его Старк, — я просто отвык.

Питер решает не комментировать. Он заглядывает через плечо Тони и следит за тем, как Пятница копается в предоставленных данных. Мужчина расслабляется, понимая, что этот разговор наконец окончен. Они стоят в уютной тишине, Питер дышит ему в затылок, это особо не нервирует, даже расслабляет. Они едят пиццу, следят за загрузкой, и Питер пытается ненавязчиво рассказать о путешествии в компанию. На самом деле он болтает без умолку, но Тони решает, что если не вспоминать былые времени, а впитывать солнечные эмоции парня, то его трясёт не так уж сильно.

— Готово, сэр, — прерывает их разговор Пятница и выводит на экран фото незнакомого Питеру человека.

— Кто это? — удивляется Питер, разглядывая острые черты лица и ухоженную бородку.

— Знакомься, малец, наш серый кардинал — Квентин Бек. Он главный в том отделе, где делают этих крошек, — Тони кивает на разрушенный дрон с записи костюма Паучка.

— Это значит, что мистер Роудс не виноват? — мальчишка маячит рядом, заглядывает через плечо и вчитывается в отчёты. — Вибраниум? Ого! Тогда почему я сломал дрон так легко?

— Вибраниум — часть моей технологии, которая делает дроны невидимыми, — закатывает глаза мужчина, мельком показывая парню чертёж.

— Значит, вы его разработали? Я думал, что вы больше не руководите компанией! А ваш костюм? Он тоже из вибраниума? — сыплет вопросами Питер. Его длинные ручонки лезут к чертежу, увеличивают его. Случайным жестом он открывает объёмную модель и тут же вскрикивает от восторга. — Ого, так круто, мистер Старк!

— Полегче, ковбой, — Тони ловит себя на смешке и помогает парню справиться с голограммой. — Это моя компания, парень, конечно, я участвую в разработках.

— Смею заметить, сэр, что вы сбрасываете проекты на сервер компании со словами «сами разберутся», — колко замечает Пятница, и Старк закатывает глаза.

— Я обучаю их самостоятельности, — фыркает он. — А костюм из наночастиц. Они крепче, чем большинство металлов, но вибраниуму всё-таки уступают. Однако они легче и умеют так, — говорит он и призывает перчатку. Та мягко оплетает его руку, появляясь из реактора на груди.

— Воу, круто! — вскрикивает парень. — Как вы это сделали?

Питер достаточно умён, он потребует от Старка полного описания механизма. Тони ловит себя на мысли, что не против это ему дать.

Но мужчина даже рта не успевает раскрыть, его перебивает громкая песня Рианы. Парень охает и копается в карманах, доставая на свет Божий свой телефон. Он с извинением смотрит на Тони, и тот терпеливо кивает, пытаясь не обращать внимание на разочарование в своей груди. Пока парень отходит и что-то быстро бормочет в трубку, Старк систематизирует всё найденное, скачивая доказательства против Бека на одну флэшку.

— Извините, мистер Старк! — восклицает парень, снова появляясь в поле его зрения. Он выглядит ещё счастливее, чем раньше, раз в тысячу.

— Хорошие новости? — будто невзначай спрашивает Тони, отдавая загрузку под контроль Пятницы.

— Да! Тётушку выписали, представляете? Я могу забрать её, — Паркер такой солнечный, что почти слепит.

— Повремени минуту, парень. Пятница закончит с нашим расследованием, и ты сможешь сдать этого ублюдка. Когда освободишься, конечно, — подмигивает Тони и кивает на строку загрузки. Парень перед ним почему-то напрягается.

— Я? — слабо спрашивает он и даже на шаг неосознанно отступает. — Я думал, что вы отдадите это мистеру Роудсу.

— Нет, парень, мы с мишкой-Роуди не в ладах несколько лет. Тем более я малость не люблю путешествовать, а эти данные слишком ценны для интернета, — поясняет мужчина, ожидая понимания. Но Паркер становится напуганным и отходит на шаг.

— Я не могу, — лихорадочно отрицает тот, — а если они спросят, откуда это? Я же не могу…

— Скажешь правду. Только умолчи о том, как пробрался в мою компанию, — фыркает Старк. — Давай же, Питер, не будь трусом.

— Они не поверят мне, — он будто не слышит, бормочет своё и медленно отходит. — Вы бы могли позвать сюда мистера Роудса, я уверен, что он согласится.

— Ты слышал меня, пацан, мы…

— А со Стивом Роджерсом вы в ладах? — прерывает его парень больше отчаянно, чем зло. — Его вы сюда позвали!

— Питер… — прерывает мужчина, и в его голосе появляются стальные нотки.

— Что? — Паркер до чёрта упёрт. А ещё уязвлён. Он смел надеяться, что больше не будет разгребать всё один, но ему не повезло. — Вы говорите с убийцей, который довёл вас до жизни в пыльной Башне, но не можете даже позвонить человеку, что держит на плаву вашу компанию, а заодно и тайную организацию, вот уже несколько лет?

— Питер…

— И это я здесь трус? — выдавливает парень. Он злится и смотрит прямо в растерянные глаза. Его прежнюю робость будто водой сметает. Питер так устал от того, что все считают за ребёнка и без устали отмахиваются. А мистер Старк такой же, даже хуже.

— Лучше бы тебе помолчать, парень, — спасительная злость заполняет Тони, прогоняя удушье. Он наступает на парня шаг за шагом. — Вот уж я не спрашивал мнения о себе у школьника.

— А надо было! — фыркает парень. — Вы закрылись здесь и вздрагиваете от каждой мелочи, которая напоминает вам, что мир не остановился пять лет назад.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь рассказывать мне, как жить? — закатывает глаза мужчина и вдруг отступает, отворачивается, ограждается, будто мнение Питера совсем ничего не стоит. — Не дорос ещё.

— Я хотя бы не прячусь и не сижу сложа руки, пока умирают люди. Вы думаете, что один кого-то теряли, мистер Старк? Думаете, что весь мир обязан страдать вместе с вами?

Питер осекается, когда видит, как броня начинает появляться на теле Старка, скрывая его дрожащие плечи. Он думает, что вот сейчас его убьют, когда мистер Старк резко разворачивается и смотрит на него пронзительно и зло, пока его лицо не скрывается под шлемом. Парень ждёт крика, или выстрела, или взрыва, на худой конец. Но фигура перед ним пошатывается, и Железный человек падает на одно колено, издавая ужасный хрип.

— Пятница, убери, — Питер оживает, когда слышит сломленный голос. Броня исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась. Но Тони Старк продолжает глубоко дышать и стоять на коленях.

— Мистер Старк, — зовёт парень. Он аккуратно подходит, пытаясь понять, может ли он коснуться. Но Тони будто смотрит в себя, совершенно не реагируя на мнущегося парня. Поэтому Питер хватает его за локоть и пытается поднять, только всё тело Старка слишком слабо, чтобы принять горизонтальное положение.

— Пятница, что с ним? — испуганно спрашивает Паркер, садясь перед застывшим, дрожащим мужчиной.

— У мистера Старка сильнейшая паническая атака, — Питер не хочет думать об осуждении в голосе ИИ.

— Ага, паническая атака, понял, — бормочет он сам себе под нос и лихорадочно оглядывается. Наконец он видит кран в углу и несётся к нему. Чашка находится рядом, он набирает холодной воды и спешит обратно.

После порции холодной влаги в лицо мужчина моргает и делает глубокий судорожный вдох, фокусируясь на Питере.

— Ого, это правда работает, — Паркер восхищенно смотрит на кружку в своих руках, но тут же забывает о ней, когда мужчина шевелится. — Мистер Старк, вы как?

Мужчина поднимается своими силами. Он кряхтит и пошатывается, но игнорирует руку Питера. Тот только тогда вспоминает, кто довёл миллиардера до такого состояния, и тускнеет.

— Боже, извините, я не хотел, — тихо говорит Питер. Тони подходит к дисплею на нетвёрдых ногах. Парень думает, что лучше уж он сам сбежит, чем костюмы скинут его с крыши без шутеров, как мужчина и обещал. — Извините, мистер Старк, мне лучше уйти. Я не хотел, извините.

— Стой, — хриплым голосом говорит мужчина. — Ты не виноват.

— Что? — замирает Питер и пытливо смотрит. — Я же… А потом вы… и…

— Ты виноват только в том, что говоришь, не подумав. Но я сам призвал броню, поэтому всё это на моей совести.

— То есть ваша паническая атака из-за костюма? — удивлённо переспрашивает парень, будто самой мысли о таком не допускал.

— У меня нет панических атак, Паркер, — рычит Старк недовольно. — Оставь этот разговор, слишком долгая история. Лучше посмотри сюда.

Питер хочет поспорить, но случайно бросает взгляд в экран и не может начать спор. Потому что мистер Старк лезет в свой архив секретов и открывает дело Стива Роджерса.

— Ого, это что…

— Это то, чего ты не узнаешь, если хоть раз меня перебьёшь, — отрезает мужчина. Питер не спорит. Он закрывает рот, и Тони удовлетворённо кивает, ориентируясь в огромном скопе информации. — Сейчас. Секунду. Вот оно!

— Это же Зимний солдат, да? Почему вы показываете мне его? — тараторит парень и тут же натыкается на острый взгляд. — Извините, я обещал не перебивать.

— Ага, обещал, — фыркает Старк. — Да, это Зимний солдат. Я показываю тебе это, чтобы ты знал полную историю, потому что ещё одна волна твоих догадок и смутных выводов меня убьёт. Понятно? Ответь коротко, — мужчина даже не замечает, как перестаёт сводить от напряжения мышцы. Это же просто Паркер. Да, болтлив, да, по-детски наивен, да, глуп. Да, лучше, чем тишина и пустота, что сопровождали Тони годы.

— Понятно, мистер Старк! — отвечает парень с видом самого прилежного ученика в мире.

— Всё началось, когда Джеймса Барнса задержали в Вене, — вздыхает Тони. Он готов говорить, потому что прокручивал эту историю в своей голове тысячи раз. Но краем уха он слышит, как несносный парень уже вдыхает, чтобы открыть рот, и прерывает его острым взглядом. — Кэп тогда словно помешался, искал его повсюду. Фьюри был доволен, когда достал Барнса буквально из-под земли, но Стив его тут же отпустил. Тогда Щ.И.Т. отстранил Кэпа от миссии. Я не знаю, что случилось тогда. Возможно, Стив просто не выдержал. После разморозки он то и дело чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а когда объявился Барнс, то стал одержимым. Когда газеты написали, что Капитан Америка скрылся с радаров вместе с беглым преступником, правительство пришло в бешенство.

— Правда, что он любил его, ну… как парня? — Тони уже даже не бесится, парень и так молчал рекордно долго.

— Я не держал свечу, Пит, — фыркает мужчина. — Я вообще никак не касался этой истории, пока по миру не прокатился слушок, что Барнса поймали. Ник лично приложил к этому руку.

— Он хотел контролировать Стива через Барнса?

— Совершенно верно, пацан, — кивает мужчина, облокачиваясь о стол, потому что ноги ослабли от пережитого стресса. — Он думал, что заполучит их обоих. Только Барнс был крепким орешком, он не сдался живьём. Стив об этом не знал.

— Так вот, что просил мистер Роджерс вместо выкупа, — широко открывает глаза Питер.

— Да, — кивает Тони и опускает взгляд в пол, — он будто сошёл с ума. Добрался до Пеппер. Даже Наташа не смогла его остановить, а она была лучшей в своём деле, — Старк вздыхает и отворачивается к экрану, чтобы выиграть себе немного времени и взять себя в руки. Он ещё раз пробегает взглядом по знакомому лицу и выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Я не знал, что Барнса убрали. Никто не знал. Я делал всё, чтобы вернуть её домой, — вздыхает Тони, опуская голову. Питер смотрит на напряжённые плечи и слышит, как голос ломается от боли. — Но всё было бесполезно. У меня не было шансов. Но Фьюри… — злой выдох. — Он вёл себя так, словно у него есть козыри в рукаве. Одноглазый урод был уверен, что сможет всех обыграть. Он шантажировал Стива, поэтому он полез к Пеппер. Из-за него всё случилось. Ник думал, что сможет оставить всех в дураках, но всё окончилось плачевно. Ну ты сам видел, весь мир видел, — тихо выдыхает мужчина. Питер вздрагивает от слабости в крепком голосе и осторожно подаётся вперёд, не зная, что ему стоит делать.

— Вы поэтому не убили Стива? Потому что его спровоцировал мистер Фьюри? — тихо спрашивает Питер. Старк слышит в его голосе слабость, подобную своей, и смотрит через плечо на парня. У того глаза наполненный болью и губы подрагивают. Тони испытывает неясную благодарность в ответ на детское сочувствие.

— Отчасти, — вздыхает он. — Он остался один точно так же, как и я. Только он потерялся в чужом времени, без семьи, без друзей, без своего Баки. Это хуже, чем смерть.

Старк делает глубокий вдох и медленно оборачивается, смахнув перед эти ненавистные фото.

Когда подросток с суперсилами врезается в него и прячет искажённое слезами лицо на его плече, Тони сжимается от лишней близости, но только на секунду.


	4. Последняя битва

— Что ты видел? — в неверии переспрашивает Воитель, посматривая на Питера, словно тот поймал солнечный удар.

— Не что, а кого! — фыркает парень и удерживается от желания закатить глаза. Он так и знал, что будет подобное: широкие глаза, удивлённый голос, недоверие, написанное на лице мужчины. — Мистера Старка.

— Парень, ты понимаешь, что это не шутки? — переспрашивает полковник и вышагивает из костюма, проходя сквозь кабинет к своему столу. Паркер снова удерживается от зудящего желания и терпеливо сжимает зубы.

— Можете посмотреть сами, — выдыхает он и протягивает небольшую флэшку со знакомым логотипом, — эту информацию собрала Пятница.

Мужчина смотрит со скепсисом, но флэшку принимает и проходит за стол. Что-то в небольшом сером знаке на корпусе убеждает его хотя бы попытаться. Система прогружается быстро.

— Это какая-то шутка? — Питер и так еле заставлял себя усидеть на месте, но после острого взгляда не удерживается. — Здесь пароль.

Парень подхватывается и заходит за спину мужчине, заглядывает в экран. Тони не говорил ему про какой-то пароль.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет Питер и смотрит на Роуди широкими глазами, — я не вру, сэр, я правда…

— Подожди, — прерывает тарахтение мужчина. Появление Тони после стольких лет затишья кажется глупой шуткой, но это так в стиле его друга, что перехватывает дыхание, — у меня есть один вариант. Когда-то Тони просил у меня пароль для входа в систему госбезопасности. Если ты не врёшь, то он мог мне это припомнить.

Питер давит вздох облегчения, потому что ему, кажется, верят. Он следит за тем, как пальцы полковника быстро пробегают по клавиатуре и составляет пароль в своей голове.

— ВОИТЕЛЬРУЛИД? — переспрашивает парень. Мужчина бросает на него острый взгляд, и Питеру приходится прятать смешок за кашлем. Однако улыбка всё-таки прорывается на лицо, когда пароль подходит и несколько окон открывается сразу. Роудс несколько минут сосредоточенно молчит, затем поднимает на Питера ошарашенный взгляд и смотрит так, будто видит его впервые.

— И где ты встретил Тони Старка? — интересуется он светским тоном, но его голос подрагивает от напряжения.

— Я… я не могу сказать, — заикается парень. На самом деле Тони не запрещал ему говорить, где он, когда отдавал флэшку, но Питер сам не хочет выдавать полковнику местоположения экс-героя. Он боится, что Роудс тот час же заявится в Башню и арестует мистера Старка. Поэтому парень отводит взгляд и кусает губы. Мужчина смотрит с прищуром, а затем неуловимо кивает и снова смотрит в экран.

— Значит, Квентин Бек, — тихо проговаривает он, — ладно, парень, втискивайся в костюм. Наведаемся в отдел разработок.

Роуди смотрит на то, как Питер загорается от радости, готовый рваться в бой. Боже. Ему всего пятнадцать, но энтузиазма хоть отбавляй. Желания бросаться в самое пекло — ещё больше.

— Спасибо, сэр, я не подведу вас, я только… — счастливо восклицает он и спешит к двери.

— Питер, — окликает его полковник, парень замирает под дверью и бросает осторожный взгляд через плечо, будто опасается, что Джеймс переведёт всё в шутку, — как там Тони?

— О, — от беспокойства в голосе собранного начальника, Питеру становится не по себе. Может, из-за этого он не задумываясь отвечает честно, — считает, что он в порядке.

— Ясно, — кивает Роуди и улыбается уголком губ, — собирайся и жди меня внизу. Готовность десять минут.

Тот самый Тони Старк в самом центре Нью-Йорка ставит новую чашку кофе на стол и разворачивает голограмму. Он спокоен, Пятница пять минут назад сообщила о том, что флэшка открыта. Значит, он не ошибся в мишке-Роуди. А ещё это значит, что теперь проблема под контролем и наверняка уже решается.

— Детка, следи за задержанием Бека, — просит он Пятницу и делает большой глоток. — А пока выведи мне его внутренности, — кивает на полуразобранный двигатель.

— Хорошо, босс, — слушается Пятница. — Желаете усилить тягу?

— Желаю выковырять отсюда весь вибраниум и выкинуть его к чёрту, — фыркает мужчина. — Затея была откровенно плохая. Сделай и выбрось, а пока открой мне костюм Паучка.

— Он почти готов, сэр, осталось только покрасить, — ИИ не спорит, выполняет его приказы по первому требованию, говорит ёмко и по делу. Так привычно, но сейчас Тони почему-то не хватает тонны нескладного бормотания в придачу.

— Только не делай его чёрным, иначе меня стошнит, — фыркает мужчина, просматривая характеристики. — И проследи за руками, важно, чтобы парень мог липнуть к чему попало.

— Вы сами рассчитывали толщину металла, сэр, возможность ошибки — меньше процента, — возражает Пятница, но послушно начинает подсчёты. — У вас есть расцветка на примете или предоставите выбор мне?

— Боюсь, что ты остановишься на самом ужасном варианте, — ухмыляется мужчина.

— Британские учёные доказали, что флаг Британии ещё не портил ни одного костюма.

— Покажи материалы с Паучком, — сквозь смех просит Старк и проглядывает с десяток видео, которые были сняты до попадания парня в Щ.И.Т. — Вот, посмотри сюда. Что это за тряпки?

Пятница показывает красно-синий костюм с пауком на груди, напоминающий пижаму.

— Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с творцом? Крась так, — командует и взмахивает рукой. — Показывай, что у нас дальше на очереди.

— У новых джетов проблемы со стабилизацией.

— Отправляла к стажёрам?

— Да. Они решили проблему, но появилась новая.

— Удиви меня.

— Он не летает.

Тони ныряет в работу, подброшенная задачка оказывается реально интересной. Старк даже не испытывает раздражения, потому что понимает, что стажеры не смогли бы разобраться с этим.

— Как там тяга в третьем отсеке? — спрашивает мужчина с зевком. Проходит несколько часов за работой. Тони чувствует себя вдохновлённым, готовым работать часами напролёт.

— Босс, — прерывает Пятница совсем другим тоном, — сработала тревога.

— Какая тревога? — хмурится Старк. — Опять пришёл Питер? Я же сказал впускать его по-человечески.

— Нет, сигнал с костюма. У Питера множественные внутренние повреждения, трещина лучевой кости. Рекомендуется госпитализация.

— Что? — хмурится мужчина и громко сглатывает. Постепенно он вспоминает, как после первой встречи с мальчишкой восстановил протоколы безопасности в его костюме. — Как?.. Что случилось?

— СМИ сообщают о серии взрывов в центре города с участием боевых дронов «Старк индастриз».

— Бек, да? — спрашивает мужчина и сильно сжимает переносицу. Дыхания не хватает, но он заставляет себя вдохнуть. — Надо помочь мальцу, не находишь?

— Хотите надеть костюм? — тут же предлагает Пятница.

— Нет, не могу, — тишина в ответ будто бы осуждает. — Я вышел из игры, Ница. Тем более я не могу, ты же знаешь.

— Да, босс, извините, — теперь он жалеет, что в спектр чувств Пятницы входит осуждение.

— Кто принимает участие в аресте?

— Три группы спецназа, Воитель и Человек-паук.

— Мишка-Роуди, — выдыхает Тони радостно, — свяжись с ним. Дадим пинка, чтобы не бросал мальчишку. И выведи несколько костюмов в эпицентр, пусть уберут дроны, — приказывает он, крутя отвёртку между пальцами.

— Связи с Воителем нет, множественные повреждения костюма, — холодно рапортует Пятница.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает мужчина, — Роудс жив?

— Нет данных.

— Пусть костюмы найдут его, быстро.

— Костюмы ещё в пути, мистер Старк. Кроме того беспилотники замедляют поиски.

— На что ты намекаешь? — фыркает мужчина.

— Я говорю о том, что ваше пребывание в костюме повысит результативность миссии.

— Пятница… — мужчина звучит угрожающе, но ИИ плевать. Она обрывает его и в её голосе — напряжение:

— У Питера сломаны рёбра и множественные гематомы. Судя по всему он продолжает бой.

— Чёрт, Пятница, выводи Легион. Часть на эвакуацию гражданский, остальных на поиски Роуди и Паучка.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вмешалась в конфликт? — переспрашивает ИИ, будто не веря.

— Да, чёрт возьми, ты оглохла? — голос срывается в крик. Старк сшибает очередную чашку и вскакивает на ноги.

— Извините, босс, — исправляется Пятница. — Выполняю.

— Как там Паучок?

— Нужна госпитализация, — очень коротко отвечает ИИ. Тони представляет, какое количество процессов сейчас происходит в её коде, и не винит. — Босс, с юга движется новая порция дронов.

— Используй Легион, — фыркает мужчина и сам не замечает, как начинает мерять шагами мастерскую.

— Потребуются все силы, мистер Старк, их слишком много.

— Вот чёрт, — мужчина замирает на полушаге, его ноги становятся ватными. Он понимает, к чему всё идёт. Он должен сделать это сам. Должен появиться в чёртовом костюме посреди Нью-Йорка и самолично отправиться на выручку парню.

— Вероника активна? — спрашивает он. Голос хриплый от подступающего страха. Тони не может принять то, что он собрался делать. Он не может сделать шаг на многолюдные улицы, не может появиться после стольких лет отсутствия.

— Да, но ей можете управлять только лично вы, босс.

— Я помню, — вздыхает мужчина и дёргает себя за волосы. В глазах темнеет от страха, который заливает всё его нутро. — Ница, ты сможешь привести меня в чувство, если понадобиться?

— Да, босс.

Тони даже не думает, почему спасение Питера кажется жизненной необходимостью. Мальчишка не может умереть. Кто угодно, но не он. Эта тонна наивности и ребяческого лепета не может погаснуть так быстро. Поэтому Тони напоследок глубоко вдыхает и дёргает себя за волосы, пытаясь подготовиться.

Когда броня полностью покрывает его тело, Старк понимает, что к этому просто невозможно подготовиться. Он чувствует себя скованным и беспомощным, как и тогда, когда смотрел на смерть Пеппер и ничего не мог сделать.

— Пятница, сними, — хрипит мужчина, когда ноги подкашиваются. Он чувствует себя жалким, но костюм душит, доводит до исступления. Тони хочет помочь, хочет спасти всем нутром, но не может. — Пятница!

ИИ молчит ещё долгую секунду, отчего новая волна паники подкатывается к горлу. Старк хватается за грудь. Знакомый дисплей уже перед глазами, но Старк видит только темноту. ИИ медлит ещё секунду. Тони думает, что он так и умрёт в тесном костюме.

А затем ощутимый электрический разряд проходит по всему телу, вырывая его из пучины паники. Тони глубоко вдыхает и удивленно распахивает глаза, понимая, что он может видеть, при чем даже лучше, чем без костюма. Пятница будто читает мысли, добавляет на экран карту и количество дронов.

— Мистер Старк, вам стоит поторопиться. Состояние Питера близко к критическому.

Тони благодарен ей. Он осторожно поднимается и делает шаг. Костюм привычно повинуется любому движению, поддерживает ватные ноги. Тони делает ещё несколько шагов на пробу. А потом срывается в бег, потому что воспоминания о полёте гонят его в спину, прямо к крепкому окну.

— Открыть? — спрашивает Пятница, но Старк игнорирует, включает репульсоры и сшибает крепчайшее стекло, которое валится на пустую парковку.

Старк, кажется, смеётся и кричит. Он летит по заданному курсу и забытое чувство эйфории и свободы подгоняет его в спину, ускоряет, заставляет оживать.

— Как там дела, Пятница? — спрашивает он, когда слышит взрывы.

— Костюмы эвакуируют людей. Человек-паук и Воитель не выходят на связь. Легион обезвредил часть дронов. Предположительное время полной зачистки — полчаса.

— Отлично. Веди меня к Паучку.

Он видит Питера на крыше восточного отделения «Старк индастриз». Здесь, по данным Пятницы, работал Бек.

Чёрный костюм метается по крыше, слышатся выстрелы, мелькают яркие вспышки.

— Пулевое ранение, — отчитывается Пятница, но Тони и сам видит, как Питер сбивается со своего причудливого ритма и падает, растягиваясь на крыше. Поток пуль сыплется на мальчика снова, но Старк успевает. Он приземляется с глухим стуком и закрывает парня собой.

— Пятница, покажи мне их, — бормочет он. ИИ находит дроны по системе компании. Идиот даже не смог стереть незаконные дроны из памяти «Старк индастриз». Тони сшибает машину одним выстрелом и раздражённо выдыхает. — Ты не думала перехватить управление, детка?

— Я похожа на блондинку? Это невозможно из-за перекодировки, — отгаркивается ИИ. Тони закатывает глаза и поворачивается к парню. Он стягивает маску с бледного лица со всей аккуратностью. — Питер без сознания, босс.

— Ему нужен врач, — раздражённо выдыхает Тони, осматривая дырку от пули на его руке.

— Медики пока не могут добраться в этот район, — Старк не уверен, язвит ли Пятница сейчас.

— Стоит ли мне отнести его? — неуверенно спрашивает мужчина.

— Нужно обезвредить дроны, иначе они могут помешать вам. Советую сначала найти мистера Бека.

— Хорошо, я понял, — отвечает мужчина. Питер когда-то говорил про свою суперрегенерацию. Что ж, стоит на неё положиться. — Можешь найти мне лучшего сотрудника месяца, Пятница?

— Мистер Бек не обнаружен.

— Повезло тебе, что я уже нашёл его, — вдруг звучит знакомый голос в наушнике, и Тони готов рассмеяться от облегчения.

— Мишка-Роуди, — восклицает мужчина, — я уж думал, ты умер.

— Взаимно, Тони, — не остаётся в долгу полковник. — Спусти мальчишку в больничный отсек на третьем уровне, а я пока разберусь с этим мудилой.

— Понял, — соглашается мужчина и осторожно поднимает Питера с крыши. У Старка нет никакого желания ввязываться в драку, поэтому он благодарен старому другу за возможность скрыться от оглушающих выстрелов.

Паучок приходит в себя, когда они спускаются в лифте, но отчего-то молчит. Старк решает, что тот просто в бреду, и ничего не говорит. Он опасается, что в здании что-то изменилось, но огромный медблок остался на месте и до сих пор занимает весь этаж.

— Паучок, ты тоже здесь? — у Тони от знакомого голоса вырывается вздох облегчения. Он замирает, так и не положив парня на кушетку. Брюс Беннер выходит в коридор из боковой двери. — У нас тут полно раненых, но на тебя местечко найдётся, — устало улыбается доктор и быстро подходит.

— Чего ты замер, жестянка, клади его! — грозно одёргивает Брюс, и Тони повинуется заторможено, потому что подобной грубости от учёного он в жизни не слышал. — Давай посмотрим, что с тобой.

— Всё в порядке, я быстро исцеляюсь. Небольшая пуля, можете помочь остальным, я пока помогу костюмам с эвакуацией, — тарахтит Питер. У Тони от его голоса сама по себе улыбка на губах появляется.

— Нет уж, лучше полежи. Судя по тому, что этот не уходит, — кивает Брюс прямо на костюм, — наверху уже не нужна помощь. Нам уже с десяток раненых принесли. Хорошо, что дневная смена не успела уйти домой, — до Тони доходит. Брюс не хамит именно ему, он просто думает, что перед ним пустой костюм.

— Там так много костюмов, они такие крутые, — восторженно выдыхает парень. — Ай-ай-ай, полегче.

— Извини, — усмехается доктор и открывает отчёт с его костюма. — да, это рёбра. Значит, там наверху Железный легион. А Вероника здесь?

— Нет, Вероники я не видел, — выдыхает парень. — Вряд ли мистер Старк покинет Башню. Он столько провёл в одиночестве, что сейчас ему сложно.

Беннер смотрит на парня с прищуром, будто хочет что-то спросить, но его прерывает громкий стук падающего на колени костюма. Питер мгновенно реагирует и подрывается на кушетке.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Паркер, — шлем стекает, показывая испуганные огромные карие глаза. Тони хватает ртом воздух и хрипит, — пока ты не напомнил, всё было нормально.

— Мистер Старк? — удивляется парень и тут же оказывается рядом. — Вы пришли!

Когда подросток с суперсилами хватает его плечи и крепко обнимает, Тони сжимается от лишней близости, но только на секунду.


	5. Эпилог

Хэппи Хоган отбрасывает кухонное полотенце и опускается на стул, включая телевизор. С момента ухода на вынужденную пенсию мужчина так и не нашёл себе работу. Тони Старк обеспечил ему достойное существование до конца жизни и исчез. Хэппи, подстроивший всю свою жизнь под график миллиардера, так и не смог за пять лет обзавестись семьёй, друзьями или чем там занимаются обычные люди. Каникулы затянулись из-за бесконечной депрессии, которая не отпускала совсем.

В первую очередь он считал Тони Старка своим другом, а уж потом начальником. И Пеппер он считал своей подругой. После её смерти Хэппи был так же потрясён, как и Тони. Но Старк не заметил этого. Отгородился, а потом выставил его из своей жизни, заперев дверь.

— А теперь к свежим новостям, — дикторка очаровательно улыбается в камеру, — Тони Старк, всемирно известный миллиардер, вышел в свет спустя месяц после появления Железного легиона в эпицентре теракта. Напоминаем, что его устроил бывший сотрудник «Старк Индастриз» Квентин Бек. Он взят под стражу и ожидает предварительного слушания в тюрьме.

Тем временем сам Тони Старк спустя пять лет появился на публике, впервые после трагической гибели его невесты Пеппер Поттс. Весь мир следит за состоянием миллиардера-отшельника. После анонимного сообщения о том, что мужчина пользуется услугами психолога, общественность всколыхнулась. Хэштег #SupportIronMan продержался в мировом топе твиттера практически сутки. Старк пока не общался с прессой, но, по сообщениям инсайдеров, нас ждёт триумфальное возвращение любимца миллионов.

Хэппи вздыхает. Он рад, что Старк возвращается в форму, потому что последние несколько лет он уж опасался, что больше Тони никогда не увидит. Но тот вроде встал на правильную дорожку, восстанавливается, и Хоган действительно рад за него.

Невесёлые думы прерывает звонок в дверь. Хэппи закатывает глаза, ожидая, что соседка снова будет жаловаться на громкий звук телевизора.

— О, мистер Хоган, — он замирает в шоке, потому что с порога ему улыбается сам Тони Старк. Мужчина снимает свои очки и смотрит прямо в глаза, довольный произведённым эффектом, — я тут хотел предложить работу, но теперь не уверен. Ты не думал записаться в зал?


End file.
